


Lemon Sundae

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I got you a lemon, M/M, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: A weekend get away for two. (And if you don't know what all the lemon jokes are about, you're not old enough to read this fic.)





	Lemon Sundae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Beloved Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Beloved+Friend).



> Guess who has never written porn before! This gal! Guess who has to write porn now because their friend did something that warranted a present! This gal...

     Everything had to be perfect! A romantic, weekend trip away from Inkopolis with just the two of them was practically textbook for "let's have sex," and Gloves had said yes! Emperor had booked the perfect hotel, packed his finest clothes, made all the necessary arrangements, and even went thru check out with condoms and lube, blushing fiercely all the way. He could do this! He was a king, and a king does not chicken out after meticulous planning!

  
\---

  
     Gloves seemed pretty excited for the trip, even tho he seemed to wilt at the long drive ahead of them. His enthusiasm seemed to take a dive after they got into the car, tense in the car seat. Emperor took one of his hands into his own, hoping to make him feel better.

 

The movement caused Gloves to stir a little. "This car seems, uh, pretty expensive..."

  
"Only the best for you after all. The last thing I want is for you to have to sit on a crowded bus for 4 hours." Gloves turned to look at him, mouth agape. _Clearly_ , this meant he was impressed with Emperor's attention to his needs. He most definitely wasn't completely done with Emperor brushing off expensive price tags on luxurious gifts like it was no big deal. _Not at all_. The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful, the two cuddling or backseat playing whenever one of them took a video game out.

"Marry that one."

"I can't, they're not a marriage candidate in this game."

"That's bullshit! I'm gonna buy the company and make them change it!"

"Even _you_ can't afford that."

"Wanna bet?!"

\---

 

     "Are those pillars made of marble and gold?" Gloves' voice shook as he took in the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, the floor and reception desk are made out of it too." Emperor said nonchalantly, taking his stunned boyfriend's hand and guiding him to said reception desk. Checking in, they headed straight for the elevator.

"Oh my cod, _they have an elevator guy_..." Gloves' voice came out in a whisper of wonder. His eyes practically sparkled as he watched the hermit crab employee push the button for their floor.

Once in their room, the unceremoniously tossed their suitcases by the door, Gloves exploring the room while Emperor took off his coat.

"The TV is bigger than my bedrooms walls!"

Emperor chuckled at the site of his boyfriend. Eyes sparkling with wonder, giant smile on his face, he was the most gorgeous inkling on the planet. He was totally going to bang him this weekend. Unless Gloves didn't want to... No, Emperor was not chickening out before he even tried! Not after all this planning!

A small gasp brought Emperor back to reality. Gloves was eyeing the bad, a fire in his eyes. Gloves looked back to him and the king gave him a small nod. " _Do it_."

That was all it took for Gloves to take a running leap and land on the bed with a satisfying _bounce_.

"So soft, so bouncy... This is heaven! Emperor feel!" So Emperor plopped down next to his boyfriend, causing the bed to give another satisfying wobble. Gloves let out a relaxed groan, stretching out after the long drive.

"Is there anything to drink in the fancy fridge?"

Emperor stretched himself, getting off the bed to check. "It's a mini fridge, and no, but I can run down and get us something."

"Yeah, do that."

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"As if I'd do that! Shoo!" Gloves threw a pillow at him for good measure, and off Emperor went.

\---

     He was wearing his coat. Emperor had returned, drinks and snacks in hand to find Gloves turned away from him, _wearing his coat_. Setting the the goods down next to their suitcases and silently closing the door behind him, Emperor slowly made his way toward him.

Wrapping his arms around his startled boyfriend, the king whispered right in his ear, "I don't think that belongs to you." The full body shiver Gloves did made something stir inside of him.

Emperor spun him around and practically threw him on the bed, lips locked in the sloppiest make out session ever.

"Take it off, take _everything_ off!" Gloves was all to eager to comply, and soon they were both naked and making out again. Separating, Emperor gave Gloves a hard look, the wheels in his head spinning. Jumping out of bed to retrieve his jacket, he held it out toward his partner. "Put this back on."

Then it was back to making out and touching whatever of the other they could find. They both wanted more, more, _more_!

Gloves was moaning his name into their kisses and it was driving him mad. Swiftly digging thru the pockets of his jacket, to his boyfriend's surprise, he found the stuff he had bought just for this trip.

"Seriously, you've been planning this the whole time?" Gloves smacked him, tho playful and teasing.

"Oh please, a weekend getaway for this is like, the hottest thing right now, and you didn't know that? I thought you knew all the trends." Gloves response was to lightly smack him again.

"Hurry up and fuck me!"

"Alright, alright, let me just get these ready."

So he did, and now he was looking down at Gloves below him, looking like the sexiest creature in existence, absolutely _nothing_ stopping him from fucking his brains out, except... _What if he hurt him? What if he didn't like it? What if he was so unsatisfied after this he decided to leave-_ He was smacked by a pillow.

"What are you doing with that uncool look on your face? Is the King scared?" What an insufferable smirk.

"You be quiet!"

"Make me!"

That did it. Gloves had challenged him, and every instinct he had was saying meet it head on. Gloves jumped as a hand was slammed next to his head. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

Gloves eyes widened and a breathy, barely audible, "cod damn," passed his lips.

Emperor's new found confidence only lasted until he put the tip in. Every uncomfortable wiggle or small noise from Gloves left him freezing and fretting over the other.

"Stop being a baby!" Gloves scoffed at him.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"If you were doing something wrong I'd tell you!!"

The glared at each other at a standstill, before bursting into laughter. Yeah, taking it slow like this was fine. Until eventually they weren't going slow, and their bodies were burning again with the same heat as before. Sometimes Gloves would beg for him to go harder, or faster, and Emperor would oblige, while other times Emperor would hit a spot that made Gloves scream and claw at his back, surely leaving marks. Both were inexperience however, and it was over far too soon, as they shook and clung to each other in the aftermath. Emperor thought he'd have time to enjoy it, he wanted to cuddle more, but Gloves decided to flip him over onto his back out of no where.

"My turn!" He declared, slowly lifting Emperor's arms above his head, his dazed boyfriend none the wiser until he heard the handcuffs click shut. "You thought I didn't know what this trip was for? Seriously?" With a wink Gloves got up and got dressed, putting on Emperor's coat again for good measure.

"I'll be back later, be good while I'm gone."

"Hey! Get back here!"

Gloves returned almost an hour later with pizza. Emperor fucked him against the wall as revenge. The pizza got cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling they wanted the hot stuff but I'm only well versed in fluffy bullshit. I tried to write hot stuff. It didn't work.


End file.
